Earthen Sun
by SombreroWearinWriter
Summary: Bella is the new friend to the new girl, Mari. But she resembles the Cullens and Volturi so much. Is she a vampire? Or is it just a coincidence? And what happens when friendship becomes a fight for Bella's life and Edward's immortality?
1. Preface

**A new story! Fun. But, I hope you enjoy it. Here's hoping it turns out well! Sharky was here.**

* * *

I stared at the silver moon as she rose against the darkening sky, casting beams of light onto the land, throwing the landscape into a weird, underwater glow. Everything seemed to shiver in the growing light, but I still didn't move. I lain against the forest floor, watching the full moon as it soared higher and higher in the sky through the tall trees. The light placed an elegant lattice against the ground as it wove through the ancient branches.

I listened intently for the sound of footsteps. I listened frantically for the sound of pursuit. But no footfalls came. Only the sound of my breath coming and going sounded in my ears. I scrambled to my feet and lurched forward, trying desperately to get away. The sound of my breathing grew heavy and labored as I surged through the forest, narrowly avoiding trees and fallen logs.

"Edward, save me," I huffed quietly as I raced ahead. But he was out of town, hunting. And no one could help me now. I was truly helpless this time. I wouldn't be able to fight them off, no matter how doggedly I fought. It was an impossible mission, and a stupid one at that. And if only I hadn't hurt Jake so badly. I'd be safe in La Push, barely worrying about other vampires, especially these two.

There was hardly any wind whispering through the air, so I started when a tree branch rustled with movement. I froze and shrank into the shadows, wishing fiercely that it was just an animal. But wishes don't always come true.

He stood in the center of the clearing I had stupidly stumbled upon, his ruby eyes flaring. His snowy skin glimmered faintly in the moonlight and his stature was feral and vicious. I didn't breathe, hoping that my heartbeat was hardly audible. He moved his head, searching for me, but couldn't see me. The pale film covering his eyes seemed phosphorescent in the limited light, and seemed to shield his unnaturally sharp vision. He didn't see me and turned away, walking in the other direction. I let out my breath in a small _whoosh_. He heard the noise and snapped his head in my direction. He seemed to move forward as a blur, and before I could blink, he was standing just before me, growling.

"I finally found you," he snarled, lunging forward.


	2. Dive In

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm posting the first chapter, worry not! Anyways, I'm happy to give it to you. Next up, another chapter. And I have no idea what's going to happen! I'm as anxious as you. But here you go! Enjoy! Sharky was here.**

* * *

"Bella, wake up," Edward murmured into my ear. I rolled over and groaned.

"What? You just disturbed a really great dream," I whined. He just chuckled softly and brushed my messy hair back from my face to better kiss me. I smiled beneath his cool lips and moved to sit up. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"Am I forgiven?" he laughed.

"Yes, you are," I giggled. I moved forward and touched my lips to his. He wrapped his ice sculpture arms round my neck and pulled me closer to him, and I luxuriated in the feel of his skin touching mine. He pulled back, gasping like me. I was laughing breathlessly at myself and at him. I kissed him quickly one more time and grabbed my toiletries and an outfit.

"I need a human moment," I told him as I walked into the bathroom. I readied myself for the day and changed into the red tee-shirt and jeans I had chosen. I walked back into my room and looked at him as he sprawled himself out on my bed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, but a smile touched his glorious lips and it was obvious that he wasn't sleeping. So I went up to him and pulled on his ankle dragging him a foot forward. He lunged forward and grabbed hold of my waist. He thrust me down onto the bed and laughed at me. I buried myself in his arms a moment and rolled clumsily out of bed. In an instant, he was standing in front of me, grinning. He pulled me into his arms and hoisted me up and flew down the stairs, clutching me to him. He set me upright in a chair at the kitchen table and sat across from me.

"Would you like for me to cook you something or would you like to fend for yourself?" he asked. His mood was exuberant and infectious. I laughed at him.

"I'll fix my own breakfast," I informed him, jumping up. I found a bowl and a spoon and got myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down in the chair I was at and dug in. Edward was eyeing my meal.

"I still don't believe you. That can_not_ taste good," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and ate another spoonful of Frosted Flakes.

"Well, it does. It's certainly no mountain lion, but it's very good, mister vampire," I retorted. I ate in silence as he watched me. I was used to it by now. When I finished, he stood and washed the bowl so quickly that it went from dirty to put-away in seconds. _How am I going to get used to everything else_, I wondered. He ran upstairs and brought down a pair of tennis shoes. I put them on and wrote a note for Charlie, who was fishing with Billy. He did that almost every other day since it was summertime. I looked at Edward and noticed something sticking out of his pocket.

"Edward, what's that?" I asked, pointing to it. He smiled.

"The swimsuit Alice bought you a month ago. It's supposed to be nice today, so maybe we'll go swimming."

"At the beach?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not," he laughed. "There's a pond I found a few years back. It's nice. Come on." He took my hand and slung me across his back. I clung to him and pressed my cheek against his neck, resting my chin on his shoulder. We flew through the forest and to somewhere unfamiliar and increasingly unearthly. Moss hung off of the tree branches and dew hung to the leaves. The entire forest seemed alive and glittering beautifully.

After a moment of flying, we stopped. I could see no openings in the forest, but I figured that it was one of those things that only vampires could see. But as we walked hand-in-hand, the trees began thinning. The light became more yellow as we moved further. Eventually, we emerged from the woods and found ourselves in a sunny clearing. It was perfectly circular and had tall grass with wildflowers woven through it. It reminded me so much of Edward's meadow, but I knew it wasn't because of the round little pond in the very center.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked.

"I place we like to swim from time to time. Twenty miles in every direction to the nearest people. Well, except for the cabin about five miles away. No one comes over here, and it's perfect," he said as he took off his shirt. As he pulled off his pants to reveal his swim trunks, it hit me: I'd have to change into my swimsuit in front of Edward. I wasn't very self-conscious, but the thought made my head swim. He loped over to the pond and paused as he was about to dive in. He turned to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied. I thought about going behind a tree, and hoped no one would see me. "Uh, is my swimsuit still in your pocket?" I asked. He nodded and turned around and walked slowly to where he laid his clothes. He pulled the thing from his pocket and handed it to me. He then ran to the pool at human speed and dove in. He sliced through the water's surface with as much grace as an eagle diving through the air to snatch its meal. I ducked behind a tree and changed into the black bathing suit. It was a bikini top with a halter neck and boy shorts . The swimsuit was comfortable, but I was uncomfortable changing in the middle of the forest with my inhuman boyfriend swimming twenty feet away.

I left my hiding spot, placed my wadded-up clothes beside his, and ran to the edge of the pond. As I dove in, a sudden flashback of cliff diving made me lose my breath. I went underwater and came up with wide eyes. Edward was swimming around, oblivious. I shook my head and splashed him as he swam by. And in that moment, I was so blissfully happy that I never wanted the moment to end. But all good things must come to an end. All good things can come crashing down with a single foreign noise.


	3. New Menaces

**The update! Sharky.

* * *

**

A girl's flirtatious giggle sounded from a few yards away. Edward stopped splashing and merely floated in the water, silent, listening. I flashed a worried glance at him and noticed his alarmed eyes. It frightened me that he should be frightened by this simple, girly noise. But I realized that it was sunny, just the kind of day he'd prefer to spend only in my presence, it seemed. And here came these intruders, ruining our glorious day, causing it to take a turn for the worse.

"Will, stop!" the giggling voice squealed. I held my breath as they trudged closer. Within moments, Edward was out of the pond, changing back into his long-sleeved shirt and pants. Anything to prevent any exposure from these strangers. And as I was climbing onto the shore, the couple came forth. The girl gasped and stared at us, her eyes darting from me to Edward and back. The boy's calm brown eyes seemed to slightly widen as he noticed us.

But my gasp was not from surprise, but pure shock.

The girl was pale, pale as the Cullens. But her eyes were lavender. My thoughts went back to Heidi as she passed us when we visited the Volturi. Her eyes made me think of blue contacts over red irises… This strange girl's hair was pale blonde and wildly curly.

The boy was dark, with shaggy black hair that hung in his eyes. He was obviously human. But the girl… was she mortal? Vampiric? But Edward didn't seem to notice him. His tawny eyes were focused on the boy. He seemed to recognize him.

"William?" he asked after a moment. The boy stared at him too, before grinning in recognition.

"Edward! My main man! How's tricks?" His voice was warm and slightly loud. I liked him immediately, I decided.

"Life is good. Bella, this is my friend from a couple years back, William Berros. Will, this is my girlfriend, Bella." He pointed to each of us in turn. Will stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Hey, Bella," he beamed as I took his hand and shook it. His mood was catching.

"Hi, William," I said quietly. He laughed a loud, booming laugh.

"Please, call me Will."

"Alright, Will." I smiled softly as I got to my feet, only to flop down beside Edward.

"Uh, guys, this is my girl Mari," he said, walking up to the girl. He placed an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Her eyes seemed to turn a slightly darker shade of purple, something that only I noticed, because I was the only one staring at her.

"So, how have you been?" Edward asked. Will grinned and moved forward, only to flop down onto the ground and launch into a long story about the current events of his life. When he was finished, Edward did the same. Mari stood a few feet away. She hadn't moved an inch. Finally, Will looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Come here, baby," he said. She smiled gently and sauntered forward. She was unnaturally graceful, and this time, Edward saw this too.

"Mari, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Edward suggested. She flashed a demure smile and shook her head.

"It's incredibly boring. No need," she said in a calm, smooth voice.

Will made a snorting sound.

"Boring? How the hell is your life boring?" he demanded. Her eyes flashed with something like fury before settling into a cool mask.

"Because nothing worthwhile happens," she hissed.

"She's freaking out because…" Will trailed off.

"Because she's a vampire?" Edward suggested. Her eyes widened with snarling rage. Edward just stared at her calmly.

"Relax, Mari," I murmured. "Edward, does William know that…"

"That he's a vampire? Yea. And I knew that Mari was. She's very careful about what she says and does," he explained. A new vampire. And she was clearly one of the more traditional ones, just covering up the fact with purple contacts. Was she to be trusted?


End file.
